


【蝙超】三个人可以做什么

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩在和克拉克·肯特约会时突然被魔法分裂成了两个人，但是他还没有向克拉克坦白身份。基本是篇pwp 布鲁斯+蝙蝠侠/克拉克 3p 双龙
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	【蝙超】三个人可以做什么

*狗血身份梗和魔法梗都是为了满足我写dp的肮脏想法

双龙/一点点Mpreg暗示/一点点Daddy Kink

蝙蝠侠提前结束夜巡回到了蝙蝠洞，看到韦恩卧室的红太阳灯开着时，他准备解开装甲的手停住了。沉默了一会，黑暗骑士径直上楼，露出的嘴唇紧抿，坚硬的下颌线看不出喜怒。

门缝泄露出几束红光和几不可闻的湿漉漉的喘息，蝙蝠侠推开卧室的门时克拉克正跨坐在布鲁斯身上，低着头，用他没有一丝薄茧的手扶着韦恩的阴茎往下坐。他的手很小，白嫩的指节环不住韦恩，如果氪星人还有超能力，他或许可以用X视线偷偷观察身后的情形，可惜在红太阳灯下，他只能笨拙地两只手握住身下的肉棒，用扩张后微微开阖的穴口往上套。乌黑的卷发随着他起伏的动作轻轻摇摆。

韦恩靠坐在床头，单手扶着克拉克的腰，漫不经心揉着氪星人挺翘圆润的屁股，白皙的臀肉从他的指缝间溢出，亵玩的动作给克拉克完美的屁股留下了几道红痕。他欣赏着眼前轻颤的柔软鼓胀的奶子，粉嫩的乳头在他的注视下逐渐挺立，布鲁斯带着爱怜地吻了上去，含咬着男孩的乳肉。

布鲁斯硕大的龟头慢慢撑开克拉克，他扭着屁股一寸一寸吃进去，逐渐被填满的饱胀感让克拉克忍不住呜咽，伸出舌尖向布鲁斯索吻。他的神态那么羞涩端庄，下身却不停起伏，放荡地用布鲁斯的鸡巴操自己；只浅浅擦过敏感点，又偷懒不肯把Daddy的粗长全部吞下去；得不到回应便倾身去舔年长者灰白的鬓角，用湿漉漉的吐息讨好引诱。

布鲁斯决定给这个自私又贪图享乐的年轻人一点教训，双手掐住克拉克的窄腰下压，胯部突然发力，完全没入了克拉克的身体。氪星人被顶入了隐秘的子宫，哽咽着，颤抖着收紧穴道推拒着入侵的异物，却只能更清楚地感受阴茎上怒涨的青筋。克拉克双手环住布鲁斯的脖子，将头埋进布鲁斯的颈窝，布鲁斯这才捏着他的下巴和他接吻，同时下身猛烈进出直到氪星人射了出来，脱力地靠在布鲁斯胸膛上。

布鲁斯像是这时才听到开门声，抬眼看向了身着甲胄一身冷肃的蝙蝠侠。他挑挑眉，“你要一起？”

蝙蝠侠走到克拉克身后，有些迟疑地伸手揉了揉他的卷发。克拉克回头看向他，温和的蓝眼睛里覆盖了一层迷茫的水雾。蝙蝠侠的手抚过克拉克晕红发烫的脸颊，冰凉的皮革让他打了个寒颤，熟悉的凯夫拉装甲的味道却让他歪着头在蝙蝠侠的手心蹭了蹭。

“去把制服脱了，你身上都是火药和汗味。”布鲁斯有些不满。

“不。”蝙蝠侠干脆地拒绝。

“把头罩摘掉吧。”克拉克轻声说。

蝙蝠侠凝视着自己的义警同事，有些意外。

两天前布鲁斯·韦恩在和克拉克·肯特约会时被魔法分裂成了蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯两个人。超人的公民身份早在巴里和维克多将他从肯特家的墓地挖出来时就不是秘密了，蝙蝠侠的却不同。他没有向联盟的其他成员隐瞒，可心中的隐痛和愧疚使他下意识选择让蝙蝠侠远离刚复活的神子。布鲁斯和克拉克的亲密关系是意料之外的礼物，却也让坦白变得前所未有的艰难。

直到意外发生，隐瞒不再是选择。

他们还没有来得及好好谈过这个问题，但蝙蝠侠当然明白，克拉克喜欢布鲁斯不等于他能毫无芥蒂接受曾经持着朗基努斯之枪刺向他的蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠不确定克拉克已经准备好面对头罩下布鲁斯的脸。

“You Asked.”

明明是体贴的，说出口却冷硬得像个威胁，低沉粗粝的电流声将那点柔软盖得一丝不剩。

蝙蝠侠早在克拉克天真又放荡地骑着布鲁斯时就硬了，他摘下头罩，卸下胯部的护裆，站在床尾没有动。克拉克眨眨眼看着蝙蝠侠，依依不舍地抬腰吐出布鲁斯的肉棒，四肢并用朝床尾爬过去。

克拉克爬到蝙蝠侠身前，抬头看着这张布鲁斯的脸，直视进那双琥珀一样深沉的眼睛。他第一次在这个黑漆漆的搭档眼睛里窥视到那抹熟悉的深情。棕色都融化成了蜜糖，让他像是被蛊惑一样抚上了胸口的蝙蝠标志。

“B…”

克拉克呢喃着吻上蝙蝠侠的唇，消弭了他们之间最后一丝距离。

小记者挂在蝙蝠侠身上和他接吻，布鲁斯分开克拉克的臀肉怜惜地抚摸着红肿的穴口，却还是不容拒绝地从身后再次进入了他。

克拉克茫然地看着蝙蝠侠伸到他唇边的阴茎，眨了眨水蓝的眼睛，还是乖乖张口含了进去。他吃的很慢，不时吐出来舔舔龟头上的沟壑，嫣红的嘴角拉出银丝。柔嫩的手指划过囊袋，被蜷曲黑硬的阴毛扎得通红。

蝙蝠侠最后射在了克拉克的嘴里。克拉克吞下去了一些，更多的顺着他的嘴角流了出来。氪星人被干得有些意乱情迷，以至于蝙蝠侠抚上他和布鲁斯相连的地方，手指绕着穴口按压时他只是难耐地扭了扭腰。直到蝙蝠侠再次挺立的阴茎戳到他的后穴，氪星人迷蒙的脑袋才猛然惊醒。

“B…等一下，让布鲁斯先退出来。”

克拉克抵住蝙蝠侠的胸膛往后退。蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯却默契地没有停下动作。蝙蝠侠慢条斯理摘下手套，食指贴着布鲁斯的硬挺探进了克拉克的甬道。克拉克慌了，湿热的穴肉下意识挤紧，让两人几乎动弹不得。

“布鲁斯……Daddy”

他僵硬地转身向布鲁斯求助，布鲁斯亲吻他的眼睛，换了个姿势，把克拉克紧紧地抱进怀里，将男孩的头压进自己的颈窝。

“不行！B，会坏掉的……” 克拉克还在挣扎。布鲁斯轻轻摇晃，拍着克拉克的背安抚，“宝贝你可以的。”他亲吻克拉克的颅顶，耳垂和肩膀。

“多么难得的机会，你不想同时拥有我们吗？”布鲁斯照顾着克拉克的下身让他放松。

“可是我做不到……”克拉克呜咽着不敢回头。

“安全词，记得吗？只要你说出来我就会关掉红太阳灯。”布鲁斯捧起克拉克的脸，强硬地让克拉克看着他的眼睛。

“你也爱着蝙蝠不是吗？”

克拉克停止了啜泣，扭头看着蝙蝠侠。蓝眼睛泛着红，双手有些发抖，但还是分开自己的臀瓣，露出已经被布鲁斯撑开的可怜的小穴。

蝙蝠侠上前，沿着脊椎的突起抚摸克拉克背部雕塑一样的曲线，在翩翩欲飞的肩胛骨上留下轻柔的吻。他褪下全部盔甲和织物，赤裸着贴上克拉克的背部，严丝合缝，仿佛克拉克是他失落的骨。

“别怕。”蝙蝠侠咬着克拉克的耳垂，浑浊的吐息激起克拉克的颤栗，克拉克反手环住蝙蝠侠的脖子，努力放松容纳。

可怜的穴口绷紧成了圆环一样的肉套，蝙蝠侠出神地看着它一点点吞进两根热烫的阴茎。克拉克的眼角流出几滴生理性的泪水，被蝙蝠侠温柔地舔去。

终于进入之后克拉克长出了一口气，感受着两根一模一样的阴茎停留在他体内，他抚摸自己的小腹，仍然感到不可思议。被完全撑开的满足感让他暖洋洋的，呻吟着示意布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠他准备好了。

两个人一前一后地进出克拉克，蝙蝠侠从背后揉着克拉克过于丰满的奶子，肿胀的乳头被夹在指间亵玩。布鲁斯套弄着克拉克滴水的阴茎，抵着额头夸赞他是个好男孩。所有地方都被照顾到了，他年长的恋人和黑漆漆的搭档同时在他体内抽插。克拉克舒服地颤抖，浑身发软靠在布鲁斯肩上射了出来。

布鲁斯的手贴上克拉克的小腹，宝典和母盒在氪星之子的身体里藏了一个秘密。他轻声咬着克拉克的耳垂询问，“射在里面好不好？”

“射在里面，灌满你的小子宫，给你塞上有蝙蝠标志的肛塞，直到你怀上宝宝，成为小母亲，乳房胀满奶水……”

宝宝？克拉克歪着头看着布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠，睡着之前轻轻点了点头。

—————————————

本来只想写dp的 背景选的是漫画友情以上的世界最佳搭档捅破窗户纸的故事 结果码的时候脑子里全是三代 只好再加上Mpreg和Daddy Kink了 都坏亨利卡和本阿芙蛊我

搞三代必须有年龄差Daddy Kink！


End file.
